Wishing on the same star
by Sverige Susan
Summary: —¿Por qué estás en mi cama Sasuke? Uchiha incest.


**Wishing on the same Star**

_By: Led Astray_

Sasuke Uchiha era fan de todo aquello que acelerase su pulso de un segundo a otro, pero, de entre todas las cosas que conociese a su edad, aquella era su favorita.

A media noche, cuando las luces moribundas sucumbían ante el sueño; salía de su habitación para recorrer el pasillo, deteniéndose frente a aquella puerta de caoba.

Levantaba las puntas de los pies, alcanzando con dificultad la diminuta ranura que le permitía ver en el interior y cuando se aseguraba de que la quietud reinaba solemnemente, giraba la perilla con sumo cuidado, entrando como un cazador voraz, acechando a su indefensa presa.

Para sus ojos sólo había sombras amorfas, pero un as de plata fugado de la prisión de las persianas le regalaba una excelente visión. Aquel rostro era coloreado por un grisáceo deslumbrante, enfocando disimuladamente el techo con los párpados cerrados junto con la melodía de su respiración interpretada en un ritmo pausado.

Observaba fijamente durante algunos instantes la escala y caída de su pecho para después despertar de su ensimismamiento, decidiendo acercarse dando pequeños pasos dudosos que rechinaban por encima de la indiscreta madera.

Cuando percibía algún movimiento que fuese más extravagante que los demás escondía su presencia bajo la base de la cama y aguardaba en silencio, conteniendo cada respiración hasta dejar de percibir los movimientos entre sueños de su oni-san.

Primero asomaba su rostro sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban hasta volverse desquiciantes y luego, desenvolver la pequeña silueta de su vergüenza. Salía poco a poco, comenzando a recargar sus manos contra el colchón, causando que la presión de su peso formara dos pequeños cráteres en la superficie. Luego, subía las rodillas, gateando por breves instantes, evitando movimientos en demasía que interrumpiesen aquel profundo letargo.

Buscaba la tibieza de su cuerpo, recargando poco a poco la cabeza sobre su pecho. Los latidos que le eran regalados parecían los tambores marcados de una exótica danza, una que le incitaba a permanecer en su lugar toda una eternidad.

El reloj que pendía de la pared de oni-san solía recordarle que le quedaba poco tiempo antes del amanecer, devoraba el tiempo, segundo tras segundo, por ello lo aborrecía.

Se permitía a si mismo cerrar los párpados por unos instantes para aliviar el ardor, sólo hasta que su instinto le advertía de la insolencia del sol a lo lejos. Giraba la vista al viejo reloj, que marcaba las cinco menos diez. Demasiado tarde. Itachi no tardaría en despertar.

Sintiendo la pesadez de su desvelo, se levantaba partiendo disimuladamente, creando un vacío en la cama. Se marchaba con el rostro decaído, deteniéndose tan sólo un instante, observando a través del rabillo del ojo la suavidad de la expresión de su oni-san antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cada noche aguardaba impaciente el sonido de doce campanadas, fingiendo estar dormido bajo las frazadas. Había conseguido la adicción al aroma de su cuello, a la grácil sensación de bienestar a su lado, había olvidado su propia habitación, porque ahora -sin que supiera nada de ello- oni-san lo refugiaba en el templo de inconsciencia como un oso de felpa a lado suyo.

Cierto día, la pesadez en los parpados era demasiada para resistirla. Luchó durante prolongadas letanías por no ceder, pero la batalla se tornó inane. Cuando abrió los ojos, la luz le molestaba dándole un golpe directo. Con el puño frotó sus ojos, molesto con su propia imprudencia.

Sólo entonces se pudo percatar de las sábanas colocadas limpiamente sobre su cuerpo, la ausencia de las brisas nocturnas y la presencia del exquisito aroma del rocío colándose por su nariz.

Levantó su torso con el soporte del pilar de sus brazos y buscó con desespero cierto aroma salado. Itachi se había marchado. Gruñó con insuficiencia, permitiendo caer su nuca en la almohada de plumas. Su cabello se extendió caóticamente en aquella diminuta nube de algodón.

—Idiota— Susurró entre dientes mirando perdidamente el techo — ¿Por qué tienes que aceptar todas esas misiones?

—Es mi obligación como shinobi el hacerlo.

Su corazón pareció detenerse por un instante al vislumbrar el espejismo de aquella silueta recargada en el portón.

Itachi sonrió dulcemente, caminando hasta la cama y tomando asiento a lado de su pequeño otôto. Acercó su mano a aquella piel de nieve y juntando su pulgar e índice depositó un pequeño golpe, haciendo reaccionar al pequeño con un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Tonto hermano menor.

* * *

Si te dijera que cada vez que dejas un review se me ocurre una continuación lemmon, entonces, ¿me dejarías uno?


End file.
